Music, Metal and Magic
by Bellatrix-le-shadowhunter
Summary: Lily Evans and the Marauders in modern, muggle society. Lily, fiery bassist, gets a position in a summer school for the musically talented. But what will happen when the infuriating James Potter and his band "The Marauders" also get accepted after winning a battle of the bands competition? Can Lily make it though the summer? Lots of HP characters and references
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope this story turns out all right and try not to be too harsh, though criticism is welcome. The story is overly dramatic in places and more for fun and amusement then actual professional writing techniques (if that makes any sense at all?!) I am a huge Harry Potter fan and I wrote this aimed at musicians who are also HP fans. I hope you guys like it and I hope to get round to updating some more chapters soon if you do! I know this is quite a short entry but the ones that follow will be longer I promise. At the moment i'm just trying to get the story started :) **

* * *

A wild cascade of copper-red hair tangled in Lily's face for the third time that day as it escaped the deteriorating bun perched upon her head. She climbed down the stairs of the bus that had been her prison for the last five hours and sighed dramatically. Why did she even bother doing anything with her hair? No 'do' could contain those wild curls for more than a few hours.

Struggling with her oversized bags and bass case that weighed far more then was really necessary (But then again only the best protection would do for her limited edition "The Wild One" Fleabass ) Lily managed to drag the hair away from her eyes long enough to get a glimpse at the building in front of her. So the five hour trip from Spinners End to London had not been for nothing, this dream like place actually did exist. Hogwarts School of Music-craft and Perform-ery stood in front of her and Lily was in awe. How long she'd wanted a place here, how hard she'd worked to be able to view every spoke and tower of this gothic castle? An involuntary smile spread across her face.

Hitching up the bag on her shoulder and making her way through the grounds Lily nervously approached the front door. She ran her fingers over her bass, picturing herself running her fingers up and down the smooth, rosewood fretboard. The bass had been produced by her idol and hero Flea (don't know who he is? You should be ashamed! He is only the bassist of the greatest band in existence - RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS!). One day that would be her playing in front of screaming crowds in sold-out stadiums.

"Can I help you Miss Evans?" a voice interrupted her clouded mind and nervous, rambling thoughts. In front of her stood a rather severe-looking woman with aged line creasing her face and thin lips that seemed to be turned up in the slightest of smiles. There was a glint in her eye behind the sharp, square glasses as she took in Lily's skin-tight black jeans covered by knee-high converses and yellow Metalocalypse T-shirt displaying Toki saying "You listen to Dethklok? One million Banana Stickers for you!"

"I… Uh… What?" She stuttered as the woman stared at her expectantly. "I mean, how do you know my name?" Lily's wonderful brain burst forth with least important question there was, yet the women answered patiently and only slightly sarcastically.

"Well, we do only have 8 new students joining us for this summer, and you are rather recognisable with that striking hair of yours if I do say so myself, which clearly I do." She smiled a little more as Lily's face began to resemble the colour of her hair. "You are Miss Evans are you not?"

"Oh her," the blush deepened, "I mean, yes, I am."

"That's good to hear. Well, follow me Miss Evans and I will show you to your room. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be the first year's primary teacher and supervisor. Your lessons will begin on Monday which gives you the rest of today to get settled in." We approached a corridor lined with doors and Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly out the front of the third door along, with a golden nameplate reading 'Lily Evans,' causing Lily to almost trip over in her haste to stop and not run up the back of her new teacher. "Dinner will be served in your rooms for tonight, as not all students have arrived, but in the future all meals will be in the great hall. Serving starts at 7 o'clock and expect you there on time." She unlocked the door and handed Lily the key, stepping aside so she could sidle in to the room - quite an effort considering her luggage. "Oh and Miss Evans, I will collect on those banana stickers."

Lily dropped her bags right there and ran out to the hall way with her jaw hanging somewhere around her ankles. She glanced between her shirt and Professor McGonagall's retreating back and wondered if her ears deceived her. Surely her harsh looking new teacher, with hair pulled back so tight her face was in danger of splitting and formal attire, had not just insinuated she listened to Dethklok. Could she?

Lily stood there for another few moments even after her teacher was long out of sight. She returned to her room gobsmacked and flopped onto her bed, not even noticing the name plates of the other students who would be joining her for the summer. Not even the name plate directly across from hers that read "James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter :) Thanks for putting this story on alert guys, you make me smile! The next Chapter will hopefully have a bit more action. I'm thinking maybe a game of truth or dare so we can introduce all the characters in the story properly.**

**Disclaimer (I think I forgot this on the last chapter) - Obviously I don't own these characters (although i'll introduce some new ones next chapter that i do) they and Harry Potter are property of the Queen AKA JK rowling **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ahhh! Did I really just sleep through my alarm on the first day_? Lily screamed at herself. Why did this kind of thing always happen to her? She had been having the strangest dream about a castle similar to the Hogwarts and it had been a school full of magic, she could have sworn in the dream Professor McGonagall had turned into a cat?! Lily shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. She'd started awake this morning and groaned at the bright lights coming through her window. It took Lily a few minutes to gather her surroundings.

She was in a small room with her bed in the corner. There was a cupboard along the farthest wall where she'd unpacked most of her clothes last night and in another corner sat her bass. The walls were made of stone and let in a chili breeze, though the sun shone through an oversized window next to the cupboard. Squeezing her eyes closed she rolled over and peaked through one eye at the red numbers on her alarm clock. 7:37. Wait, 7:37!

Lily scrambled out of bed, tripping over her tangled blankets as she proceeded to the cupboard. Grabbing the first clothes she saw and her toothbrush she sprawled to the shared bathroom that was at the end of the corridor outside her room. It was empty. She supposed all the students were already at breakfast, her stomach grumbled in anticipation. After attempting to pull a comb through the red, mangled bird's nest that was her hair she conceded defeat and climbed into the nearest shower. The cascading water was calming, yet Lily didn't allow herself a moment to enjoy the hot water gushing over her tense shoulders as she set to work with untangling. 7 minutes later – fully dressed with wet, mostly unknotted hair trailing behind her – Lily tore towards the Great Hall, ready for the much awaited food that she could smell wafting around the castle.

Five minutes later Lily could still smell the coveted banquet, yet she was no closer to finding the hall then she had been from the moment she'd left the bathroom. Sighing in frustration she finally stopped and glanced around her unfamiliar surroundings. "I swear these staircases change!" she mumbled angrily to herself. Lily turned around and prepared to accept that she would just have to wait until lunch. Walking back to her room she turned left after a statue of a violin and froze. Instead of the corridor that housed her room being in front of her there was a dead end.

Lily closed her eyes and opened them. She blinked again, but still the same dead end with the painting of an old man with long white hair and beard tucked into his belt (wearing the most peculiar set of purple robes), stood in front of her – his startling blue eyes staring out at her from behind half-moon glasses. A faint smile played at his lips as though he was amused by her whole predicament. Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the portrait and swivelled on her heel, attempting of stem the rising panic flooding through her veins. Here she was, lost in a strange castle without even her cell phone to call someone to come and find her. Wondering if Professor McGonagall would notice if she didn't turn up to class and coming looking for her or if she would just eventually die down her from starvation as the smell of smoked bacon tormented her nostrils, Lily wandered aimlessly. And no, she was not being the least bit over-dramatic!

Whispering voices floated towards Lily after what felt like hours of wandering. She glanced down at her watch. 7:53. Well, at least a good three minutes.

"I swear on Merlin's pants that if you don't hurry up Padfoot I will hold you down until you tell me exactly why you want us to be late for our first class." A low and husky whisper floated towards her. Curiosity overcame Lily's despair at being lost. Feeling quite like she should consider becoming a ninja with her eavesdropping skills, she stopped and flattened herself to the wall around the corner from the voices. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

"Just a second my dear Prongs. And it's in your best interest to not know what I'm doing. That way you can claim innocence." Another voice replied, still whispering. "Besides, Moony already promised to cover for us." Were these students, Lily wondered? And who on earth could have such ridiculous names? I mean, Padfoot, Prongs and Moony? They really did suck as making up nicknames; either that or their parents really hated them.

"And so did Wormtail, do you really want our fate resting on his ability to lie?" The first voice countered. Wormtail? Really, this was just getting ludicrous now. Who wants to be called Wormtail?

"I can't deny you make a great point there. I'll just be a minute and we can go." The second voice, Padfoot, responded. Prongs gave a disgruntled "humph."

Lily couldn't take it anymore. Just one quick glance around the corner to see exactly who she was snooping on and then she duck her head back and they would be none the wiser. Armed with her superb espionage ability Lily prepared herself and quick as lightening she flicked her head around the corner, even managing to keep her wet hair out of her eyes. Kneeling on the ground next to a statue of knight's armour, was an attractive boy of around 17 (the same age as Lily). He had long black flowing hair to his shoulders and angular features with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. Next to him stood a boy of similar attractiveness, Lily noted quickly. He was tall with dark hair that stuck out at all angles, and had a strong jaw line that was currently hanging below the rest of his face. His hazel eyes stared at her in astonishment.

Whipping hair head back, Lily held her breath. Maybe he didn't see her and was shocked by something else or more likely it was time to re-evaluate her decision to become a ninja. Lily waited patiently for him to come and find her. Her mind scrambled for some reason for her being pressed up against a wall but she came up blank. Seconds passed and Lily stuck her head out again, his was still staring, dumbfound, at the spot where her head had disappeared from. It was then that the kneeling boy, Padfoot, stood up and looked around, having completed his task. His grey eyes locked onto Lily's and narrowed distrustfully. "Can I help you?" She didn't answer. "What are you doing here anyway?" Prongs remained frozen.

"Well, I … Uhh … erm. You see…" Where was her overactive imagination now? "I was just working on my ninja skills," she unexpectedly blurted out. In future, she decided, she should keep her internal monologue to herself.

Padfoot turned to look at the other boy who was slowly regaining use of his body. He blushed as Padfoot raised an eyebrow at him, straightening up his usual confidence returned to him. Lily, who until now had been busy berating herself, missed the whole exchange. "I see, well they could really do with some work, you know, seeing as we caught you." Prongs managed, though his voice was croaky, ruffling his hair so it looked even more ridiculous.

"Wow, thanks for that!" snapped Lily who decided to just roll with it. "I really hadn't noticed." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Well, that was awfully unobservant of you. You should probably look into a different career path." Padfoot nodded solemnly.

"I'll do that!" Lily turned on her heel and stopped, realising she still had no idea where she was. Sucking up her pride she spun back around, shooting daggers out of her eyes in indignation. The boys stepped back looking scared. Realising her effect, she collected herself and plastered her most coy smile on her face. She really did not want to sink to this level, but she also didn't want to be too late to her first class. Desperate times called for desperate measures, in Lily's book, using her womanly powers counted as desperate measures. "So, I may be ever so slightly lost and I would really appreciate it if you could help me out." Lily drawled, battering her eyelids for extra measure. She wondered if she'd tried too hard when Padfoot crossed his arms suspicious of her mood change, but Prongs puffed out his chest impressively. It was all Lily could do not to roll her eyes. "I'm Lily, by the way."

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black," said Prongs gesturing to himself and his friend respectively. Lily sighed, inwardly relieved that she could stop mentally referring to them by their stupid nicknames. "How can we be of assistance?" James continued, clearly going for chivalrous.

Swallowing her on stubborn instincts to put him in his place, Lily persisted. "Well, I was looking for the Great Hall but I guess I'm too late now, so if you could just point me towards the dormitories that would be great." She flashed a smile, though eager to escape their company now, for some reason they were really grating on her nerves.

"You're Serious?" Sirius gawked; Lily decided to ignore the irony there. "You got lost going from the dorms to the Great Hall! How can you even manage-oof!" Sirius stopped midsentence as James elbowed him in the stomach.

"We'll be glad to help you!" James cut in. "But I think it's probably best for us to accompany you, just so you don't get lost again." James tilted his head, "You are in McGonagall's class aren't you?" Lily nodded resentfully. "Great. So are we. You said you missed out on breakfast, if you want I'm sure we could nick down to the kitchen and grab you something, if you want." He repeated, now nodding eagerly, with wide hopeful eyes.

"Weren't you the once worried about being late for class?" This earned Sirius another elbow to the gut.

"No, really, I'm fine," Lily assured him even as her stomach growled in protest. "You guys can go to class, I'll meet you there." she ignored James' puppy dog eyes as he followed her every movement. It was worth one more shot. Being escorted by these two was really not what she'd had in mind, perhaps her womanly powers were a little too strong.

"Nonsense!" James exclaimed, picking up his guitar case. _A Guitarist_, thought Lily, _well that figures with the arrogance and ego._ He began leading the way, back from the direction Lily had come.

Reaching her room Lily unlocked the door with the key she now kept around her neck. Foolishly believing the boys had the decency to wait outside, she left the door ajar as she entered to retrieve her beloved bass. Of course, they burst straight in and Lily rushed to kick yesterday's bra under the bed. Hey, she'd been in a bit of a rush this morning. Looking up at them she knew she'd been too slow. James had resumed the dumfounded stare that had obscured his face when he'd first seen her. Not even attempting to hide the way he was staring at that patch of floor. Sirius' eyed gleamed with amusement. This only intensified when he gauged his friend's reaction. "I think you may have killed him," he observed, waving his hand in front of James eyes to no prevail.

Holding up her head Lily collected her bass and headed out the door. Sirius had to actually pull James along by the collar. Slamming her door behind them Lily wondered how she'd even got herself into this position. The sound seemed to finally bring James to his senses as blinked a few times and shook his head. Picking up the bass again Lily sighed.

"I'll take that for you!" James practically yelled, oblivious to that fact both his hands were taken up carrying his guitar in one and an amp in the other. Under other circumstances Lily would have asked why he even had his own amp, surely a school as prestigious as this would provide one better than his undersized Marshall, but for the sake of her sanity she let it slide. Brushing passed them she continued up the corridor taking the next left.

"Ahhh, Lily," Sirius called, trying to hide his snickering. "You're going the wrong way." It was too much and his giggles burst forth. Lily was seriously tempted to keep walking, but she decided she was late enough for class already. Not even acknowledging their presence she headed off in the other direction. James, trying to redeem himself, took off after her so as to prevent it from happening again.

By the time they reached the classroom Lily was glowering, Sirius was still snickering and James was looking proud to have finally done something without making a complete fool of himself. All of these emotions stopped abruptly when they trio saw Professor McGonagall's face. Her lips were thinner than Lily had ever seen them. "Nice of you three to finally join us," quipped the professor. "We were just in the process of discussing etiquette required in my class room. In the future I would appreciate it if you could turn up on time, regardless of the size of the spider haunting your room." Lily tried not to let her confusion show on her face, James and Sirius didn't even bat an eyelid at the strange comment. Lily supposed they were used to lying and being late for class, though even Lily thought that any cover story involving a spider was a weak one at best. She took an empty seat at the front of the class, hoping to improve McGonagall's impression of her. Unsurprisingly James and Sirius headed straight to the back, taking spots next two other boys who were looking questionably at her. Lily guessed they were the Moony and Wormtail – these nicknames were truly absurd. "Oh and Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall continued quietly, just to her, "I thought you might be interested to know your shirt is on inside out."

Laughter roared from the back of the class, they had clearly been eavesdropping. Looking down to see the seams of her shirt visible Lily cursed James Potter and his stupid friends. How had they even gotten into an elite program like this? Shaking her head in frustration Lily tried to turn her attention back to Professor McGonagall. She spent the next hour with her head down, taking notes while her stomach grumbled, thankful for their free period after lunch where she could retreat to her room and hope that some miracle would occur and that James' head would combust and maybe she wouldn't have to deal with him again. But of course, Lily wasn't that lucky…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been on work placement this week. I'll try to get another update in tomorrow but no promises :) Writing these take a lot longer then you think, especially when you don't have a plan and are just making it up as you go! Hope you all like this new chapter and are looking forward to the next one because I am. Don't worry if you think this is happening too quickly and that Lily is already starting to stop finding James arrogant because i can promise you that is not the case. This story still has quite some time to go (Well this is only Chapter 3) :P **

**Thanks Made-In-Denmark for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these character (except Mikayla) all that cred can go to JK Rowling herself**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Flopping down hard onto her new bed Lily sighed. Well hadn't this been a great first day. If only there was some kind of cloak she could put on that would make her invisible and she could blend into the background for, maybe, the rest of her existence. Staring at the ruined, inside out shirt on her floor she groaned, glad that her favourite Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt she had on now was not the one she had worn today. Lily wished she was one of those tall, model-like girls that could probably pull off an inside-out shirt. At 5 foot 2 she wasn't. She also wished she was the kind of girl who could pull off tripping over and having her own plate of spaghetti fall upside down over her head at lunch, unfortunately she wasn't that either.

-Earlier that day -

Storming out of McGonagall's class, Lily had marched straight to the great hall – careful to stay behind at least one other student so as not to get lost again. Parking herself right at the end of the table, as fair from all the other students as possible, she had piled her plate full of the best smelling spaghetti she had eaten in quite some time. Her stomach pawned for the food it had been denied at breakfast. Taking the first spoonful with her eyes closed blissfully Lily practically moaned in delight, licking every last drop of the sauce from her spoon before proceeding to lick the taste from her lips. She could savour that one spoonful forever.

Ting! She opened her eyes reluctantly as the crash of cutlery and plate rung through the hall.

Across from her sat none other than James Potter. Jaw wide and openly gaping at her. For the umpteenth time the day her face began in camouflage into her hair. Their panicked eyes locked for a few moments until the sound of Sirius and Remus's (she had now thankfully learnt the name of the Mooney and Wormtail) snickering cut through her daze. Peter seemed to be chowing into his food, oblivious of anything that had just happened around him.

To Lily's great gratitude Alice, one of the girls Lily had sat next to in class, chose that time to walk passed. She was a quiet, observant girl yet Lily had already started to notice that when she got comfortable she could be as loudmouthed and hilarious as anyone. Picking up on the awkwardness that seemed present, not that hard to do considering the colour of Lily's face, Alice stopped. "Hey Lil, do you wanna come sit with us today?" she asked, while eyeing the four boys around me with a raised eye brow. Come to think of it, why had they all sat around me? With a class of only eight, there were plenty of empty seats around that they could have taken, or even better – they could have sat with the second or third years that had much bigger classes then theirs. They must have realised how much annoyed her and began to take pleasure in it. Wow, she was going well wasn't she, her first day and already the popular boys had chosen her as their play toy. This was not fair. What had she ever done to them? Lily accepted Alice's offer without and complaint and stood up, pushing back her chair as she went.

"PLEASE STAY!" Unexpectedly burst out of Potter's mouth before she had even taken her first step. The hall went quiet as the sound seemed to echo. Seriously, why did they need such a big hall for so few students? The colour that had slowly began to recede from Lily's face shot back up again, as every face in the hall turned to look at her (with the exception of Peter who was still concentrating on his pasta). Did James Potter really think that he could embarrass her like that and she would just take it? What and arrogant little brat he must be to purposefully go out of his way like this to upset her. It was one thing to laugh at her shirt being inside out and another to yell ridiculous things at her in a hall full of people.

Anger sparked inside Lily greater then she had felt since the day her childhood best friend Severus had chosen the thugs he'd taken to hanging out with over her. She hadn't seen him since then but her parents had told her he'd gotten a tattoo recently and was part of some sort of cult. A flash of regret flickered inside Lily as she remembered him but it was cut-off by more anger. He had made his decision. Now fighting tears, Lily turned on her heel; ready to give Potter a piece of her mind. Her aggravation was probably greater then was necessary for what he'd done but she was sick of him and his stupid friends with egos greater then Earth itself.

Just as her body twisted around her ankle gave way, rolling underneath itself. Throwing out her hands to stop her descent, the bowl of spaghetti launched into the air. Falling flat on her bottom, Lily cried out. This had to be the most awful, undignifying situation on the history of ever! Then the bowl of spaghetti landed. Upside down. On. Top. Of. Her. Head.

-Present time-

Lily was startled out of her horror-inducing state of reminiscence by a knock at the door. "Lily, its Alice." She cringed inwardly again. "Are you planning on staying in there all day?"

"I was thinking maybe the rest of my life." Lily huffed miserably.

"Right. Well, I have choc chip cookies, but if you are insistent upon staying in there then that's fine, more for me." Lily knew it was a weak argument but she burst through the door before Alice had even finished her sentence. For all the spaghetti that had dripped through her hair, she still hadn't had more than that one spoonful to eat. Although Lily had to admit, in her starved state she may have licked/slurped quite a few noodles off her face while she'd waited for the water in the shower to heat up. Alice stood in the door way with her hands guiltily empty. She grinned slowly as Lily's eyes narrowed. "I have them," she promised, "They're just not with me right now."

Eyeing her suspiciously Lily's hunger got the best of her and she reluctantly followed Alice down the corridor, turning the way Lily had headed this morning when searching for the great hall, passing the painting of the old man in the purple robes. Alice, talking slowly as through she was explaining to a small child, promised Lily there would be a whole banquet of food. This proved to be a mistake. Freezing in mid step and nearly falling over for the second time that day Lily stopped. Banquets of food usually meant large crowds of people. Her food deprived brain gradually put together the pieces, but it was too late. Music floated into her muddled brain as she recognised the melodic pattern of Slash's signature, _Sweet Child o' Mine_ Guitar Solo. No, this wasn't happening. Not even one of her favourite songs was going to be enough to force her into a public place right now.

Scrambling backwards and shaking her head she retreated, only to find Alice blocking her way. "No, you don't." Alice chided. "This party is tradition and you're going with me whether it's kicking and screaming or not!" Folding her arms and setting her jaw she refused to move. After a few minutes of stalemate Lily conceded. She'd caused enough of a scene today and decided to just go along with Alice's plan for now. At least she had the promise of choc chip cookie to keep her going.

Hesitantly entering into the party behind Alice, Lily nearly laughed. With her small stature they had no hope of detecting her entrance, even if there were only six other people at the party. Lily was considering hiding behind Alice for the rest of the night, at least until she realised that her wild red frizz of hair was sticking out passed Alice's thin frame. Poking her head out from the height of an average sized persons elbow, it took a few moments for people to notice her. A couple laughed and most smiled. Relaxing a little Lily stepped out the rest of the way and took a small bow, deciding it was best to just go along with it, after all, reflecting back on it now she realised the hilariousness of her situation. That, by no means, meant she had forgiven Potter; turning away as he waved at her from behind his Ibanez RG.

Realising the music had stopped she looked up on stage to see that the music was not coming from speakers but a live performance from her favourite people in the world, she though sarcastically, rolling her eyes. James was on lead guitar (big surprise), Sirius was standing in front of a hand held mike while the only other girl in the class, Mikayla, stood next to him and tried to regain his attention while he ignored her to shoot a crestfallen James an apologetic glance. Remus sat behind a sophisticated drum kit twirling the sticks between his finger and, much to Lily's amusement, a mortified Peter stood next to a silver Yamaha keyboard, trying to blend into the background.

"He snapped a string on his guitar," commented Frank Longbottom who had sidled over to her and Alice and had noticed where her gaze was pointed. "He is usually the rhythm guitarist but instead of letting him borrow a spare guitar Potter stuck him in front of the piano. Lily laughed appreciatively then cut herself off when she remembered who they were talking about. Really it was just rude of him to do that to his friend she thought, determined to find something wrong with the picture.

Realising Frank and Alice had engaged in their own conversation Lily left them in order to search for the priory mentioned choc chip cookies. Straightening her RHCP shirt she started scanning the tables. "And now for the final song of the evening," cooed the gentle, yet gravelly voice of Sirius, "is a song chosen by our handsomely superb guitarist, though not quite as handsome as me, JAMES POTTER." James nodded modestly while Lily rolled her eyes. The song began with the familiar plucking of guitar strings, the effect somewhat lessened by the lack of the underlying bass rhythm that should have been in this part of the song Lily gladly noted. Although she could see that James was quite talented, adding in his own bends and tremolos to make up for the lack of a bass. Even though it was these four playing Lily couldn't help herself, swaying in time to the respectable cover of her favourite band's song Californication. Sirius' voice blended smoothly with the guitar and drums, even Peter's chords on the piano weren't too abysmal.

_'Psychic spies from China_

_Try to steal your mind's elation_

_Little girls from Sweden_

_Dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you want these kind of dreams_

_It's Californication'_

The song finished with an unnecessary, improvised guitar solo by James (Yes he put the original solo in as well because a song really needs two guitar solos, where was the bass solo Flea?) but even Lily had to admit it was well played. She joined in with smattering of applause (or wolf whistles in the case of Mikayla) and headed back over to Alice and Frank who were still deep in conversation. "Alice, you lied to me." Whined Lily dramatically in effort to make sure her presence was known so she didn't have to overhear any of Alice and Frank's conversation. Just because Alice was the observant one doesn't mean that Lily couldn't notice when two people stared goo goo eyes at each other. Bleauhhhh.

"What?" Alice queried slightly flustered.

"There are no choc chip cookies anywhere!" she fake fumed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know you could ju-"

"Never mind" Lily cut her off. Across the room James had just put away his guitar and was making a beeline straight for her. Honestly did he think they were friends or something? Regardless of his taste in music she was not going to let him come over and embarrass her now, not when she was just starting to enjoy herself for the first time since she got here. Though Lily would admit that the song had softened her up somewhat and she had told herself maybe she would give him another chance to prove he wasn't a complete ass hat that didn't mean she had to deal with him now.

Slipping around the table Lily tried to meet Mikayla's eyes. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to her yet, but from what she had gathered he seemed to be a bit of a fan girl. She was a singer who had already told the class her favourite band was One Direction. Double Bleauhhh. Moving closer Lily could hear her telling Sirius about a Sleeping with Sirens song that she liked. Lily almost felt sorry for her. She couldn't be sure but judging by Sirius face and the Children of Bodem shirt he was wearing Lily doubted that talking about a fan girl "metal" (In heavily sarcastic quotation marks – Sleeping with Sirens does not count as real metal) band like Sleeping with Sirens would do anything to impress him.

"Hey Spaghetti, you all cleaned up?" Joked Sirius as she walked the last few steps, "that's a shame, cause I thought it kinda suited you, red sauce to go with red hair, hey?" Mikayla looked miffed that she'd been interrupted midsentence trying to express to Sirius how 'metal' she was.

"Ha. Ha." Lily muttered slightly ashamed she couldn't think of a better come back but she still hadn't really eaten anything. Sirius looked disappointed that there had been no fire back, clearly looking for an argument, so she decided to justify her poor response as taking the high road.

Mikayla chose then to make her next move which involved yawning and stretching her arms up as high as they would go, causing her alarmingly low shirt to reveal even more tightly pulled cleavage. This was enough to make up to Sirius for her poor taste in music and, Lily thought, rather boring personality. _Guys_. She sighed shaking her head.

"Fear not, fair maiden, you're knight in shining armor does await." A deep voice growled in her ear. Turning in surprise Lily saw James potter kneeling on one knee in front of her with an unopened bad of choc chip cookies in hand, sadly even on his knees he still came up to Lily's shoulders. Forgetting her annoyance with him Lily gasped in delight.

"How … Where … What?" How did he even know she had wanted these? The last time she'd seen him he'd been … talking to Alice and Frank, well that was that mystery solved. Lily glanced over his head to see Alice smiling apologetically at her.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he said standing up and handing her the cookies. Causing Lily to laugh and rip open the bag to offer him one, which he took – although Lily swore she heard Sirius mutter to Mikayla that James didn't even like cookies.

* * *

"Ladies, Gentleman and Wormtail," came Sirius' voice through his hand held mike. Was that really necessary in a room of eight people? "Please prepare for the much awaited, and highly anticipated initiation tournament of truth or dare!" Lily could see why he was a front man.

"How can it be much awaited if you only just decided to hold it about 45 seconds ago?!" called Remus.

"Hey, for the 45 seconds it had been planned the anticipation levels have been extraordinarily high considering only the four of us knew about it," countered James.

Ignoring them both Sirius continued. "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming night. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Truth or Dare Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Mocked James loudly.

"No I am not joking Mr Potter," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar -"

Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Sirius. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Truth or Dare Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Truth or Dare Tournament was first established some 95 seconds ago, as a friendly competition between the first-year students of Hogwarts." He then continued to briefly explain the rules of Truth or Dare and finished his speech with a dramatic "Let the Games Begin!" Causing Lily to roll her eyes yet again. She would be surprised if anyone has seen anything except for the whites of her eyes tonight.

Settling herself between Alice and Remus with Frank on Alice's left and James, Sirius, Peter and Mikayla to Remus' right they formed a circle. "I'll go first, shall I?" said Sirius, his eyes glinting wickedly between Lily and James. Without waiting for an answer he turned to Lily. "Truth or Dare, Spaghetti?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry its been a while since the last update! I just have found this chapter really hard because a Truth or Dare game should be super exciting and I'm not sure i have done the characters personalities justice :( Well anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter even though its short and definitely not one of my best! Hopefully from now on i can get round to updating more regularly.**

**Thanks for the follows and reviews guys, means a lot!**

**Hpdwlotr24 - Thanks a heap and I'm glad you liked it :) I was a little worried no one would get the Triwizard Tournament reference so I'm really glad you did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these character the belong to the one and only JK Rowling I'm just borrowing for short period of this story in the hope that I can portray them as she intended their personalities to be!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Um … why did she come to this party again? Oh that's right choc chip cookies. She looked down at the offending bag that was lying innocently in her lap and took her revenge by continuing to eat yet another one of those manipulative cookies. "Truth," she answered unsurely after swallowing her mouthful of devious deliciousness. There was no way she would choose dare with the look that was currently morphing Sirius' features into pure, handsome sin.

Sirius' looked disheartened but with a quick wink at James he moved on. "If you could date anyone of the people in this room, excluding myself as that is clearly the obvious choice, who would it be?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

After brief consideration Lily looked slowly around the circle and narrowed in on her target. "Peter," she said simply. Every gaze in the room turned to look at Peter, and, they all simultaneously burst into fits of hysteria – laughter surely much louder than only the seven of them could produce.

"What?" asked Peter who, unsurprisingly, had not been paying attention. Lily almost felt sorry for the poor kid. At least until, another drop of his chocolate paddle pop dripped onto his already soiled shirt to go with the ones already beside his mouth and on his nose, which caused another mad round of giggles. Giving up, Peter shrugged and went back to his dripping paddle pop.

Once she'd calmed down enough to be able to speak properly Lily returned to the game. "Truth or Dare James?" Challenging him, her green eyes set on his hazel.

"Truth," answered James quickly, not willing to be the first person to choose dare as they nearly always ended up with the lamest of dares. Lily was fine with this as she had a question picked out.

"The ridiculous nicknames - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Where did they come from?" She'd been sitting on that one all day.

James laughed and shot a glance at the other three. "Well, it's an odd story really." He began, "Remus here's Aunty is a psychic, though she calls herself a seer. Anyway, one day she was over visiting and we thought it would be a bit of a kick to see what she to say about us."

"YOU went to a psychic?" Burst in Alice in disbelief, even Lily had to cover a few giggles. The mental image of these four towering teenagers squashed onto a squishy pink couch in a room smelling of incense with a little old lady covered in shawls, wearing hugely thick glasses that made her resemble a bug and staring into a crystal ball was more than a little amusing.

"It's called a seer," muttered Remus so quietly Lily doubted anyone else heard.

"Anyway, apparently the only thing she could see was what animals we would be if we could turn into animals." James continued, mock glaring at the two interrupting girls.

"How useful," Alice muttered.

He just completely ignored her this time. "Ol' Padfoot here was a dog – "

"Figures," Lily this time, while Sirius' flashed her a wink.

"Peter was a rat," another round of snickers on his behalf. "Remus a wolf and I was a stag," He declared proudly. Smiling to herself Lily remembered playing in the park near her house as a child with Severus, Lily had always been a doe. Sev had been a snake. "The nicknames just sorta happened after that." The glance he and Sirius exchanged made her believe there was a little more to it than that but she decided it was best not to ask.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare." About time thought Lily.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room on the lips," said James in a sing-song, high-pitched voice." Taking in a deep breath Frank leant across and placed the gentlest of kisses on Alice's pink lips. Her face turned the colour of Lily's hair in about three seconds flat while a barely supressed grin played at her features. Remus wolf whistled (pun intended) and Lily nudged Alice's side with her elbow. Mikayla looked hurt at not being chosen as the prettiest.

"Truth or Dare, Alice?" asked Frank once everyone had settled down. She chose truth. "What did you think of that?" he asked, honestly concerned she would be upset." Her only response was to practically throw herself at him, passionately melding her lips to his. This went on for about five seconds before Lily noticed Mikayla beginning to lean in towards Sirius. Clearing her throat loudly they jumped apart, both red and still staring into each other's eyes. Lily noticed Remus pretending to hurl into Peters empty bowl of food.

"Remus?" Alice chose.

"What? Oh, truth." He had a purely angelic look on his face as he hid the bowl behind his back.

"How is it that you four are all here? You all said you knew each other before but the rest of us have never met."

"We all go to school together," he explained, " A couple of years ago we formed The Maruaders, that's our band, anyway about 6 months ago there was a battle of the bands contest in London for underground bands. The Marauders entered and we won, that's how we landed our spot here." He patted the ground beside him. Well that explained another mystery Lily had been wondering about.

"What kind of music do you play?" Lily asked out of turn, but she was really interested.

"For those of you who don't know us, we're The Marauders. If you don't know us, that's alright. We play bone-crunching, mayhem, psychedelic sexfunk from heaven, and we are here to perpetrate the funk into your anal cavern." James began in his best Anthony Kiedis impression. Lily laughed while the others looked confused, clearly not understanding the reference.

"We play hard rock." Stated Peter; confused. "Don't we?" He looked around at Sirius for conformation.

"Truth or Dare, Mikayla?"

"Truth"

"Fuck one, marry one, kill one - Sirius, James and Peter, go?" asked Remus

"Oh, ahh marry Sirius." She chose quickly, obviously no longer going for the subtle hints. To Lily's amusement Sirius looked appalled rather than flattered and moved noticeably further away from her. "Kill Peter and Fuck James." James puffed out his chest and sneaked Lily a wink. Sirius began making a rather crude gesture that involved a lot of hip thrusting and then indicated between James and Lily. James laughed and gave a suggestive shrug.

Lily gasped! What kind of person did he think she was? That she was like Mikayla? In her indignation Lily didn't even feel bad about handing out that judgment of the other girl. And more to the point who did he think he was? Clearly when the only choice was out of him and Peter he would get chosen, that's nothing to brag about! Lily felt momentarily guilty about thinking so poorly of Peter – surely he had some redeeming qualities, you just had to look deeply; very deeply. Yet, there he sat looking absolutely and ridiculously proud and as arrogant as ever acting like everyone should worship the ground at his feet! _Well congratulations you just got chosen to get fucked by a slut!_ Lily thought furiously. She knew she was being unfair and she herself had no idea as to why she was so angry at James over his smugness, or what Mikayla had done to deserve to be called names like that. Fortunately no one else seemed to have noticed the war raging inside Lily so she really wasn't required to explain why she felt like this right now.

"Truth or Dare, Sirius?" Mikayla asked, continuing the game. He chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Yep, subtlety was definitely out the window now.

Needless to say Sirius took the opportunity with open arms, forgetting about her marriage comment earlier. Probably best not to go into detail describing what happened there. Lily was feeling even more as though her past judgement was warranted.

"Since we're up to the passionate part of the night," Sirius smirked. "I dare Lily to get your mac on with young Prongs here." He pounded his hand heavily on James' shoulder who, surprisingly, looked a little panicked.

"I … What? NO! I have to choose dare you can't just tell me to do things. That's not how it works!" Lily practically screeched.

"Hey, calm down Spaghetti. If he's good enough for Mikayla here to screw then surely he deserves a little smack on the lips from you. She clearly has very good taste," he hooked his arm over Mikayla's shoulders and Lily rolled her eyes, "and is a very classy woman." Mikayla completely missed the sarcasm in his voice and, instead of looking insulted, looked pleased. Lily felt sorry for her, she knew guys like Sirius and the poor girl was going to be left heartbroken without a second thought from him. Her pity stopped when she remembered why they were talking about this in the first place.

"You can't tell me you don't want I piece of this!" James gestured to himself with his hands, though his arrogance had returned, his eyes betrayed him – showing the nervousness. Lily remembered the smug exchange between him and Sirius earlier.

"This is stupid!" She jumped to her feet and balled her wrist. _Wow, Lily what great arguments you have! _She screamed internally, knowing she was being irrationally but having no control over the tears that sparked in her eyes. "This game is just pointless. I'm leaving!"

"Go out with me, would you Evans?" James called out as she stormed out, slamming the door dramatically behind her. Well, if her job as a ninja did fail she could always try acting; all that scene was missing was a fake slap and a glass of water tipped over James' head. Lily considered going back to finish the job, but she wasn't 100% sure which way back was anymore. After only two attempts Lily successfully located her room and flopped down on her bed.

Well today's events been one sure fire way to get her marked out as the freak. Alice was probably embarrassed that she had been the one to invite her. Lily still couldn't explain her reactions; it was just a stupid game. She should have just kissed him and got it over and done with. There was just something about James Potter that got her agitated beyond belief. Lily was starting to believe it was on purpose. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if they'd set up this whole game just to embarrass her further! What kind of band name is 'The Marauders' anyway. It's nearly worse than their nicknames for each other. Well, Prongs can just go and find himself a new target because from now on she would be as indifferent towards him as possible, choc chip cookies or not!. She would be the queen of indifference. No! next time she saw him she would be an indifference ninja.


End file.
